


Dance Floor Anthem

by sailorchiron



Series: And the Reason is You [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, Frottage, M/M, Michael Guerin Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorchiron/pseuds/sailorchiron
Summary: Michael Guerin Week 2019 Day 3 - Dates just limit your options





	Dance Floor Anthem

**Author's Note:**

> It's day three! Time for the further adventures of college Michael and Alex. Usually I put explanations in the end notes, but I wanted to preface this one so no one thinks I'm a racist asshole. Michael is going to refer to people as 'Greeks' as pejorative term. In American college/university culture, members of fraternities and sororities are referred to as Greeks since all of those organizations are identified by Greek letters. In a lot of cases, fraternity and sorority members are seen as rich kids, partiers, the popular kids from high school, people who want to become popular kids, and people who are in college for the social opportunities. I'm NOT saying that's true, it's a stereotype. Title from Dance Floor Anthem by Good Charlotte.

“Alex, that sounds completely lame.”

“No! Why?”

“It’s just lame.”

“That’s not a reason.”

Michael looked up to where is boyfriend was perched on his bed, looking outraged and amused at the same time. _Alex has the most expressive fucking eyebrows._ “Alex, I can’t believe I have to explain this to you, but school dances are lame. Even in college. _Especially_ in college.” He watched Alex climb down from his lofted bed to sit across from him in his desk chair. “I’m still going to say no now that you’re at eye level.”

Alex laughed, and Michael’s heart swelled at the sound. Every time he made Alex laugh, he hoped a little of the pain of his past was washing away. Michael felt like every time he made Alex laugh, a little of his own pain was washing away, too. When Alex leaned in to kiss him, he didn’t even pretend to resist. 

“Kissing me won’t convince me to say yes.”

“Are you sure?” 

He laughed. “Why do you want to go to a dance, anyway? Who even knew there were school dances in college?”

“It’s not a ‘dance,’” Alex replied. “It’s a ‘dance party,’ which sounds slightly cooler.”

“Uh, no, no it doesn’t. Why are you so set on going? You hate popular music. And normal people. The room will be crawling with Greeks.”

“I’ve never gone to a dance with a date.”

“Dates just limit your options.” He grinned when Alex cracked up. “Did you even go to dances in high school?”

“You saw my prom pictures.”

“I mean, other than that.”

“Yah, with a big group of people that included Maria and Liz. And Kyle,” he added with an eye-roll, “since they were together most of high school.” 

“Can I punch him when I meet him?”

“His parents are cops, probably not the best idea.”

“That’s a damned shame.” Michael looked into those velvet-dark eyes. “You really want to take me to a dance?”

“I’d _love_ to take you to a dance.”

Michael was helpless to resist that sweet, hopeful little smile. “If it’s totally lame, we can leave.”

“Absolutely.”

“You can’t put evidence of me dancing on social media.”

Alex laughed. “Okay. I won’t post videos of you dancing.”

“Or pictures.”

“Fine.”

Michael couldn’t help but smile at Alex’s borderline giddy excitement. “I’m going to regret this.”

***

At first, Michael thought he was in the process of regretting it.

As he’d predicted, the room was full of frat boys and sorority girls. Even though this was a ‘dry’ dance, people were drunk. The music sucked. At least to him. Maria and Zoey had headed for the dance floor within seconds of walking in.

He looked at Alex, and decided he’d deal with the bad music and annoying crowd. His boyfriend looked elated. It took him a second to figure out why. _Of course,_ he thought to himself. _ We’ve gone on dates but they were super casual because we’re not rich. This is our first ‘out’ event. He’s never had the luxury of going to a dance or party with a boyfriend before._ He’d die before he’d deny Alex the chance to be in a group of their peers and be open about his first relationship. In light of this, Michael slid his arm around Alex’s shoulders where they stood against the wall, and grinned at Alex’s delighted smile as he put his arm around Michael’s waist.

“Do you think this is as lame as I do?”

Michael and Alex looked over to see one of their suitemates, Dean, standing in a posture of utter annoyance with his girlfriend, Felicity, who looked like she was going to burst with amusement.

“It’s not _that_ lame,” Michael answered. “I have a cute boyfriend to dance with.”

“I have a cute girlfriend,” Dean argued, “and it’s still lame. I can’t dance to this shit.”

“It’s not my fault all you like is old hip hop,” Felicity complained. “This song is amazing, come on.” Michael and Alex watched her drag him onto the dance floor for some R & B song that neither of them had ever heard.

“I do want to dance with you,” Alex said into his ear over the din. “I’m sure all the music won’t suck.”

“I’m sure,” Michael answered, smiling. At least, he hoped all the music wouldn’t suck. He noticed Alex staring intently at the dancers. “What?”

“Look at the guy Maria is dancing with.”

Michael scanned the crowd until he spotted her. “Damn.” He was _hot._

“She always gets attention from the hottest guys,” Alex commented. 

“She’s hot and a total flirt, so I’m not shocked.”

Alex laughed. Michael was glad he wasn’t worried that he was into Maria anymore and could laugh at the comment.

They watched the dancers until the song changed, and Michael felt a sense of dread. “Don’t you dare.”

“You cannot expect me not to dance to this song,” Alex answered, and he let himself be dragged onto the dance floor for one of his boyfriend’s Panic at the Disco favorites. “What song is this?”

_“Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off.”_

Michael couldn’t complain when Alex draped himself over him. Almost couldn’t _breathe_ from the full frontal contact of Alex against him. Had to echo Alex’s arms over his shoulders by sliding his arms around his waist, hands just barely skimming his ass.

And then Alex started singing the _incredibly_ sexual lyrics in his ear, in that gorgeous voice, and he felt goosebumps break out all over his body. Dances with Alex were definitely _not_ lame. Michael couldn’t quite believe that Alex was being so openly demonstrative, but he _had_ noticed some other queer couples in the room. Not that Alex ever tried to hide their relationship, he was just a little shy about it.

By the time the song was over, Michael was hard enough that he was ready to drag Alex to the bathroom for some alone time. He could feel that Alex was in the same state, but was pretty sure he would _not_ want to be dragged to the bathroom for alone time.

They danced to the next song, even though it wasn’t a favorite of either of theirs, just to stay pressed against each other. The following song was Britney Spears, and neither of them could stomach the idea of dancing to _that_, and they headed for the back of the room laughing, arms around each other. 

Maria and Zoey joined them a few minutes later, each carrying bottles of water than had been exorbitantly expensive. A few guys were hovering nearby, clearly taken in by the gorgeous, vivacious, and obviously _single_ girls talking to guys that couldn’t _possibly_ be their boyfriends. They all watched the crowd for a while, laughing at the worst dancers and trading stories about high school dance disasters. Alex mentioned Maria’s unsuccessful attempts to get him to go to dances in drag, Zoey talked about senior homecoming at which her boyfriend dumped her for another girl during a slow dance to Whitney Houston, and she’d punched him in the face and gotten suspended for three days. 

Not long after that, a song that Michael loved poured out of the speakers, 80s rock classic _Silent Lucidity._ Couples throughout the room were coming together to dance to the slow song, and Michael realized that Alex had probably never gotten asked to slow dance with someone. He turned to him, smiling. “Dance with me?”

Alex smiled. “Yah, I’d love to.”

Michael led him into the slowly swaying crowd and wrapped his arms around Alex, and felt his arms tight around his shoulders. They were the same height, so they couldn’t really rest their heads against each other’s shoulders, but Michael was perfectly happy when Alex pressed his face against his neck. He loved that Alex did that when he was emotional. Eventually, though, he raised his head and smiled into his eyes. 

Michael couldn’t resist. He leaned in, giving Alex a chance to pull away if he wanted to, and pressed their lips together. This boy had his heart, and he couldn’t think of a better way to express his utter adoration than by kissing him in front of everyone there. Showing Alex just how proud he was to call him his own.

They kissed for a little while; _Silent Lucidity_ was kind of a long song. When he pulled back, Michael rested his forehead against Alex’s, just breathing, just loving him. They hadn’t said the words yet, but he could feel every ounce of Alex’s love for him as they slowly moved to the music. It wouldn’t matter when they announced it to each other, their love was real and solid and almost a physical tether wrapped around them, holding them together. When Maria’s mother had read his palm at the beginning of the year, she’d told him he’d have one true love for his entire life, and there was no doubt in his mind that Alex was that person. He’d seen Alex’s matching love line, and was sure he felt the same way.

They stayed at the dance another hour or so, eventually leaving and walking back to their room, hand in hand. It was a chilly night, and their snazzy party attire wasn’t protecting them from the wind, and they were cold and laughing about it when they stumbled through the door, still a little high on the excitement of their kiss on the dance floor. It hadn’t been their first public kiss but the little pecks they’d shared when parting at different spots to go to class and occasional soft presses with small groups of friends just weren’t the same.

Alex initiated the kiss; he deepened it and pushed Michael against the bed frame, grinding against him. They hadn’t had sex yet and it wasn’t going to happen tonight - he still thought Alex needed more time - but fuck if they were going to bed hard, either. He kissed back, hands on Alex’s ass, loving his fingers in his hair. When Alex started unbuttoning his shirt, he helped then started on Alex’s clothes, pushing the open waistcoat off his shoulders and hurriedly opening and parting his soft lavender-grey shirt before dropping it to the floor. Nice thing about sharing a room with his boyfriend - they’d seen each other mostly naked before they ever started dating and neither of them had been remotely self conscious when they’d started making out the first time.

Alex’s hands were on his belt, and he waited for him to get his pants open before he reached for his. His jeans were sinfully tight, and Michael couldn’t wait to get him out of them. As much as he thought skinny jeans were ridiculous, he couldn’t deny how much he enjoyed seeing Alex’s body showcased in the tight denim. 

“Fuck, Michael,” Alex breathed, laughing. “I have to sit down to take off my shoes.”

He pulled back, laughing a little. “Yah, do that.” He stripped off his clothes while he watched Alex untie his boots and pull them off. “You looked amazing tonight.” 

Alex gave him a radiant smile. “So did you, sweetheart.”

He called Alex baby; Alex called him sweetheart. He felt a little thrill every time. Michael watched him stand up and pull off the rest of his clothes. Alex was fucking gorgeous, he had the most beautiful skin and he couldn’t wait another second to have his hands on him. “Your bed?”

“Sounds good,” Alex answered and they climbed up, laughing because there was no graceful way to get into a lofted bed. Michael settled on top of Alex when he flopped over on his back, kissing him with intent. This was the best part of making out with Alex, the build up. Getting off was, of course, fantastic, but taking the time to touch and kiss and sigh was so, so good. Michael had always thought of Alex and too special to rush with, and Alex clearly enjoyed all of the attention and wanted to reciprocate. 

“What do you want?” he whispered against Alex’s lips. 

“Just this,” he gasped out, holding Michael’s hips to push up against him. 

“Let me get lube.” 

“Too close,” Alex complained.

“So much better with it,” Michael countered. He looked across the room and saw that it was sitting on his desk, reached with his mind, and brought the bottle to his hand. “Here,” he panted, pouring the liquid into his palm and lifting up a little to stroke them both. If felt amazing. “I’m close too, baby.”

Alex called out, gripping Michael’s hips. “Fuck, yes.”

Michael resumed moving against him, kissing and biting at Alex’s neck. He’d left marks before, and that hadn’t been a problem for either of them. And the fucking sexy moans he got in response to the nips was a huge fucking turn-on. He felt the moment Alex tipped over into oblivion, and bit down hard on his neck, earning a strangled shout. Michael kept grinding down as Alex came, and finished himself in two or three thrusts. Nothing in this universe was a fucking hot as Alex having an orgasm.

He collapsed on the other boy’s chest, panting, floating on clouds of bliss, sighing when he felt Alex flop heavy arms over his back from where they’d fallen to the mattress. He nuzzled his neck, kissing softly. He still wasn’t used to the luxury of getting to bask in the afterglow as long as he wanted; no authority figures were going to catch them being naughty together. He smiled when Alex gently wove his fingers through his tousled curls. He never wanted to move.

“Mm, sweetheart, we’re going to be glued to each other if we don’t clean up.”

Chuckling, Michael forced himself to lift up onto his elbows to look down at Alex, and couldn’t resist kissing his smile. “Sad but true.”

“Shower or just wipe ourselves off and pass out?”

“I’ll take option two.” He carefully crawled off of Alex and looked over the edge of the bed. Spotting his t-shirt from earlier in the day, he pulled it to himself with his powers and cleaned them both off to the best of his ability. Alex chuckled, he was always amused when Michael used one of his shirts for this, since he’d never used one of Alex’s t-shirts, even though they were both in the laundry basket. Dirty shirt thrown off the bed, they tucked themselves under the covers, and Michael turned off the lights with a thought.

“Thanks for taking me to a lame dance,” Michael murmured, laughing when Alex did. “I enjoyed being your date.”

“I thought dates just limited your options?”

Michael kissed Alex softly. “Yah, doesn’t really matter. The only option I cared about was you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for day four! Both boys were wearing clothes they pick out at Goodwill in the main story that I haven't started posting...yet.


End file.
